islandparadisefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Socko
Welcome Hi, welcome to Island Paradise Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tall Bird House page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Goldenguppies (Talk) 20:31, April 26, 2010 Uses can be used to produce the following recipes, designs or drinks: A total of ? (approximately ? plots) is required to complete all 3 cooking stars for these recipes. A total of ? (approximately ? plots) is required to complete all 3 cooking stars for this MC recipe. An additional ? is required to complete all 3 cooking stars for recipes using ZZZ as an ingredient. Therefore, a grand total of ? is required to complete all recipes, drinks and designs. Pictures To have it without the border just make the size Full Size. It should be the second option under size when your in the upload picture popup. Also if you want to make it the same size as the other pics on the animal page(which are 50 px) you will have to go into source editing and put |50px after the file name. Here's an example with the Elephant pic. --AvalonRose 22:34, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Fish Pages You can make individual pages for the Fish if you want to. I'm planning to make pages for each Design soon(In fact I'm planning to do a few today). I was waiting at first for MG to add the Star Bonus and I've been busy with other things since they did add it.--AvalonRose 21:33, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I have added a new template to the pages Fishing and Sea Monster. If you're interested in why I added it, I commented here Talk:Fishing. --Vandraedha 11:43, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Corn Thanks for fixing the corn page. We must of been edited the page at the same time and which for some reason messes up the format.AvalonRose 21:52, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Editing Fish Table Template Editing Templates is just like editing pages, with a couple of exceptions. Obviously, you should be a bit more careful than usual, because it shows up on more than one page. Also, templates can make use limited programming language. Most Templates have an edit button that you can use, however in the case of the template that is used on the Fish & Sea Monster you need to go to the Template page itself (I haven't figured out to make it editable from the sub-pages, yet.) All templates are on the template namespace, to get to it, just copy the template name, and put Template: in front, so for example Template:Fish Table. If you need more help with templates, Wikipedia has a lot of info about templates here http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Template, or you can leave a message on my talk page, and I'll answer as best I can. --Vandraedha 10:48, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Upgrading Mixed Drinks I'm not AvalonRose, but I saw your request & did it when I fixed the headers on the table. For future reference see (Wikipedia Table Help). It is written for Wikipedia, but most of it applies to Wikia also. --Vandraedha 03:44, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Recipe Pages I've just been using blank forms I have saved on my computer. To add rows you can right click the table in non-source mode and just go to row then insert. For the ingredients charts you will also have to make sure that you click on where it says Coin/MC Ingredients and right click then go to Cell-Cell Properties so you can change the row span. Or you can do it in source mode by copying this section: |- | scope="row" style="width: 150px;"| | style="width: 80px; text-align: center;"| | style="width: 80px; text-align: center;"| | style="width: 80px; text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center; width: 80px;"| then adding it as many times as you need for each additional row. You can also easily change the row span by finding where it says colspan="1" rowspan="2" scope="row" and just changing the number after rowspan. Here's the blank forms: Designs is a level ? Design that requires ? minutes to make. It takes ? Ingredient to make and sells for ? c. Its description in the Design book reads "". Upgrades Note: The ingredient amounts needed after the first star figure in the x2 Produced Reward. See Upgrading Designs for more information. Uses can not be used to produce any other recipes, designs or drinks. See also *Designs *Upgrading Designs Tiki Drinks is a level 1 Tiki Drink that requires ? minutes minutes to make. It takes ? Ingredient to make and sells for ? c. Its description in the Tiki Bar reads "" is not used to make any other Tiki Drink, therefore it is safe to sell. Upgrades Note: The ingredient amounts needed after the first star figure in the x2 Produced Reward. See Upgrading Tiki Drinks for more information. See also *Tiki Bar *Upgrading Tiki Drinks *Ingredients Recipes are a level ? recipe that requires ? minutes to cook. It is listed as a slow recipe and takes ? c to learn. It takes ? Ingredient to make and sells for ? c. Its description in the cookbook reads "?". Upgrades Note: The ingredient amounts needed after the first star figure in the x2 Produced Reward. See Upgrading Recipes for more information. Uses can be used to produce the following recipes, designs or drinks: See also *Cooking *Recipes *Upgrading Recipes *Cooking Investment *Ingredients